


Only for Me

by xyndario (cyndario)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Smut, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/xyndario
Summary: wrote this with a certain Organization XIII member in mind, but you can picture whoever you wish it to be.





	Only for Me

_Why do you struggle?_

 

Your eyes opened quickly at the sound of his voice but your body arched at the feel of him, hands trailing along exposed skin.

 

“This is what you want, no?” He asked sweetly, head turned to the side to regard you.

 

Leather tightening around the skin of your throat.

Lips trailing cool kisses along your jaw.

Wisps of hair tickling along your brow.

 

You felt like you were going to explode. Your legs were spread wide—he in between them—the cool air around you tickling the heated flesh at the top of your thighs.

 

His laugh was soft, delicate almost, as he extended a finger to turn you by your chin to face him. He watched as your eyes watered, your lips quivered in need. He could hear the short breaths you inhaled, the whimpers as you exhaled. He felt the shivers overtake your body as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss along your awaiting lips.

 

“You, who are whole, fear the unknown. You fear nothingness. Yet your body…” He lightly bit at your bottom lip as he ground himself further between your open legs. “Your body yearns for this _nothingness_ to devour you.”

 

You could not answer. Your voice caught beneath the weight of his palm, a wrecked sigh your only response. He chuckled lightly yet again, your reactions stirring fleeting memories of amusement at the sound.

 

“Can you handle giving me another, I wonder.” Muttering the words more to himself than to you, he pressed down more along the column of your throat as he raised his upper body so as to look over your entire form.

 

The flushed complexion, the sweat dampening a trail between your breasts, the gentle ripples in your skin as your stomach fluttered. He breathed in deeply, your scent wafting to his nose. Releasing your throat, he moved so quickly you could hardly find the energy to process his mouth now at the apex of your thighs, lips sucking and teeth nibbling on the skin of your lower lips. A shrill cry cut through the air as your body bowed at the contact, your already sensitive skin too overwhelmed to handle anymore of his torture.

 

But he was not done with you. Sturdy arms encased your thighs and lower body, holding you still as he devoured you whole, your scent akin to the sweetest of flowers. He reveled in your struggle, in the way your body fought both the urge to run and to submit. Your upper body shook with the force of the orgasm that was overtaking you, the waves of it rising higher and higher as you ground yourself into his awaiting mouth.

 

His laugh, his fingers… they brought you over the edge so swiftly you weren’t even sure how you came to be there. You felt the vibrations of his laugh creep across your sensitive skin as he continued to suckle on the engorged clit, the thick digits of his fingers steadily thrusting into your lower lips. The wetness was abundant, the scent heady as he continued licking broad strokes all around, slurping your nectar onto his tongue.

 

You felt your legs quivering harshly in his grip, your body overwhelmed by the continued torture his lips and fingers were putting you through. Finally, he lifted his head from between your thighs, his lips glistening in the ambient light as he licked the wetness away. You shuddered with your expelled breath, watching in a daze as he rose from his crouched position to drag your pliant body further down the bed. The cool satin sheets tickled along your heated skin, the fabric bunching beneath you as he pulled you where he wished.

 

Hardly a blink nor a breath was able to be taken before you felt him sliding into you, his length stretching you slightly. A meager wail echoed into the air, your voice hoarse and feeble. His voice—better yet his laugh—was strong as he rolled his hips, setting a steady pace. His hands dug into the skin of your hips, pulling your lower body into the force of his thrusts. One hand slid higher up your body, fingers dancing across the sensitive plains beneath your breasts until his palm was securely at the base of your throat. The grip that ensued triggered your muscles to clench securely around him, the action unexpected and in turn had his motions stuttering slightly.

 

“You will submit—to me and for me.” He grit out, his voice airy as he clenched tighter around your throat. Leaning down, he took the lobe of your ear in his mouth as he panted his next words. “Only for me.”

 

He felt your inner walls fluttering around him, watched as your eyes rolled close, pleasure overtaking you. You were close—as was he—and he could see it in the way your chest heaved and shivered with each labored breath you took. He continued to roll his hips, angling towards the sensitive spot along your walls that had you thrashing weakly beneath him.

 

The coil in your gut was stretched so thin, so tightly wound that just the slightest pressure would cause it to break. That pressure came in the form of him releasing your throat in favor of biting and sucking at the bruising skin, his tongue soothing the actions of the former. You felt yourself burst, limbs shaking and fingers clenching for purchase into any available surface. The satin beneath you fell through your fingers, his skin within your grasp slick and malleable. The final vestiges of your voice rang into the open air, a defeated moan the sweetest of musics to his ears. His momentum did not cease, his tempo increasing as he reveled in your unfettered submission, your acceptance and complete immersion in the feelings he was able to produce with your body.

 

You felt his warm breath along your jaw, heard how he groaned before he gripped the plush skin of your hips tighter than before as he too fell over the edge. His grip was almost too forceful but then he released you, hands repositioning to clench around your shoulders as he rolled his hips once, twice, three times languidly, prolonging the bliss of his release as he held onto you. The almost muted tremble of your inner walls had him groaning softly in your ear, the sensation a pleasurable discomfort. He chuckled as he leaned along the skin of his elbows, taking in the sights beneath him.

 

Your skin thoroughly soaked with sweat, streaks from tears shed in ecstasy staining your skin. Your body twitched and shivered sporadically, the last traces of your release finally leaving you. His eyes were relaxed, a contentedness enriching his stare. Reaching out, he traced his fingers along your brow until he was hovering over the skin of your lips.

 

“Only for me.” He whispered, and you felt yourself weakly nod before sleep quickly engulfed you. He watched on, your bodies still connected as your chest rose and fell with your heavy breathing. He felt himself hardening inside you at the sight but did not move to stir you.

 

No, not yet.

 

He can offer you this brief respite, he reasoned. It’s the least he could do. He surely planned on breaking you thoroughly yet again when you awoke next.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who I was thinking of when I wrote this? :P


End file.
